


tally hall adopts you???????

by dew_128



Category: Tally Hall (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dew_128/pseuds/dew_128
Summary: i made this while in class and i had to add character tags later on, enjoy
Kudos: 3





	tally hall adopts you???????

**Author's Note:**

> i made this while in class and i had to add character tags later on, enjoy

You wake up in your room at the orphanage. It's cold outside. You left your window open last night. You put on your usual outfit, black jeans and a hoodie. As you step down the stairs in your checkered converse, you meet your worst enemy.

Sally.

You fill with rage every time you see her. 

But why?

"Hello, Y/N! How are you?"

You decide to reply.

"I'm doing just fine!" you say as a fake smile is plastered on your face. "Are any people coming today?" you ask. 

"I heard that there were going to be some guys with matching ties coming in the afternoon."  
You thought to yourself. You used to like a band with ties like that.  
You forgot their name, but you remember the ties.  
Whatever. There's other bands like that.  
You're just making stuff up, Y/N.

You choose to sit down in the main hall. That way, you can see who enters the building.

A well-dressed woman enters the room and looks at everyone. She taps on your shoulder, asking 'What is the boy over there's name?"  
After pulling out one headphone, you say "Oh, it's Thomas."  
"Thanks."  
She walks up to the person at the desk, asking about Thomas. Seems like she signed some documents and successfully adopted the kid.

It's about noon. It's almost time for the "tie guys", as Sally said, to enter now. 

4 people enter the room. They're wearing blue, yellow, grey, and green ties.  
You remembered a man with a red tie.  
Where did he go?  
The guys do some whispering to each other in a form you usually see in those stereotypical cheerleader movies.

"Hey." the guys say in perfect timing. They got the person at the desk's attention.  
"We want..... That one."  
While they just did address you as "That one", you were happy that you were finally getting adopted.  
They sign even more documents than the last person who came in here.  
After they're finished, you get your bag, only holding a lot of hoodies, shirts, jeans, and shorts. 

You finish packing, and head back down.

You follow them out of the door, to the bumping SUV. Everyone gets inside, and Grey starts driving.  
"Hey, since we're kind of your new parents, We have to introduce each other! I'm Ross Federman." Grey says.  
"I'm Zubin Sedghi."  
"Rob Cantor."  
"&rew Horowitz.  
what the f--k oliver :/

**Author's Note:**

> i might actually continue this!!!!


End file.
